


Shenanigans at the Lake

by Crazy4Wood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Wood/pseuds/Crazy4Wood
Summary: Fun things happen at the lake





	Shenanigans at the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lovelies! I wrote this drabble for a piece of fanart. It was written for the group Strictly Dramione, I hope you all enjoy. As always, I love your thoughts!
> 
> This was unbeta'd and edited in Grammarly, any mistakes I apologise for!
> 
> I only own my imagination, for now...

"Isn't it beautiful, Draco?" Hermione smiled gleefully as she looked around the lake. Gentle waves were crashing into the grass line as four ducks landed on the water.

Draco glazed over towards Hermione and smirked. "You sure are, though you would look better naked." He grinned as she hit his arm playfully. "What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about?" The ducks left the lake as raindrops started to fall from the sky. She shrieked as the sky opened and the rain-soaked both of them.

"I think of other things too, but right now all I can think about is laying you on the ground and having my way with you." He laughed and pulled her against him. "I hope you are ready for a swim."

"Don't you dare," she observed him as he smirked and walked towards the edge of the lake.

He kept her close as a chuckle left his lips. "Hmm, I think I will. Hold your breath, love." Draco picked her up and threw her into the lake, joining her as he laughed.

Hermione glared at Draco as he resurfaced and held up her wand. "Why would you do that?"

"Stop complaining and come here." Draco grinned as Hermione swam over to him and hit him in the chest. He laughed and pulled her into his arms, wordlessly spelling them to float without kicking. "Now see it isn't that bad," He leaned down and kissed her.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She felt them moving deeper under the water as his arms wrapped tighter around her waist. "Draco," Hermione sighed as she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He looked worried as Hermione ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nothing, Love. I'm just cold." Hermione smiled sweetly as he undid his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thanks."

Draco tucked a wet curl behind her ear before closing the gap between them and kissing her. This time they were pulled underwater as his spell wore off, water covering their faces and soaking their hair. He placed a hand on her neck as she loosened from his grip.

They came up for air after a few minutes and attacked each other's lips again, hands undoing buttons and clothes floating above the water. As Draco undressed Hermione, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her pelvis into his. A moan left both their throats as the rain beat down on their heads.

As Draco thrust into her, she groaned loudly and dug her nails into his back. Making his back arch and the angle change with the next thrust. "Fuck." He moaned as their bodies met under the water, the pressure of the current causing the force of each thrust to intensify.

Hermione bit his lip as she felt her orgasm approaching, her tongue licking over the bite and a moan deeply leaving his throat. "Draco, please."

"Be careful what you ask, Hermione." He smirked as he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close, their bodies leaving no space between them. Hermione gulped as he kissed her hard and thrust hard into her. Draco put his hands on her arse and slapped it as he brought her over the edge.

She threw her head back as she came hard and her body shook, the rain covering her face. "Merlin, I love you Draco." Hermione looked at him as he held her close, a grin on his face.

He kissed her nose and laughed softly. "You better love me, Mrs Malfoy. Let's get you inside now though, I don't want you sick on our honeymoon."

Hermione laughed as she looked at her ring, the only thing they were wearing. "You might be right, I plan to do many things to you these three weeks. Let's go." They slowly untangled themselves as they walked towards the cabin, their clothes left in the lake and a grin on their faces.


End file.
